Laundry Day
by All-American Anteater
Summary: Soul really shouldn't do the laundry.


**Gah, I am angry. I was so excited to read chapter 106 of Soul Eater and then BAM! IT ENDS WITH A FREAKING CLIFF HANGER! I'm also mad because I subscribed to Manga Here so I can be alerted when it came out, but that never happened.**

**Grrr.**

**And is it just me, or is there a lot of MaStar moments going on? I'm perfectly fine with that actually, but where is that kiss that Soul is suppos****ed to give Maka? They're in a life or death situation here! He needs to rush over to her like the cool guy he is and plant one on her!**

**But it's great to make an appearance on Fanfiction after I disappeared since Halloween. Sorry about that...**

**But please enjoy this one-shot! It's one of my 2012 babies and it needs to make an appearance!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Soul would have kissed Maka already in the manga. I mean, come on! They're _perfect_ for each other! :-(**

* * *

"Soul, I need you to do the laundry while I'm gone." Maka called out, getting ready to leave the weapon-meister apartment.

"What, but that's your job!" Soul complained, tearing his attention away from the television.

"Don't start with me! I am seriously stressed out with all of the school work I've been getting, the laundry's backed up, and we've been putting off grocery shopping." Maka turned to glare at him, "And I doubt _you_ want to do the grocery shopping."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I have no clue how to work the washing machine."

Maka wave her hands dismissively, signifying that she was going to explain everything.

"Don't worry about the clothes. There already in the machine, you just have to put in the detergent.

"You only have to put in half a cap full of detergent in, and the timer's broken on the washer, so you're going to have to stop in manually after fifty minutes." Maka explained all of this quickly. She had places to be, you know…

"Seems simple enough." Soul absent-mindedly mentioned.

"And Soul," He looked over at Maka, "I am dead serious about you stopping the washer after fifty minutes. The dryer's fine, but the room will flood if you don't stop it."

"Kay, I got it. It's only laundry."

"I'll be back around four."

With that said, Maka walked out of the house, muttering about how they really need to invest in a new washer.

Soul looked at the clock, noting that it said one o'clock. He sighed, dragging himself off the couch.

_You know, I'm a pretty awesome partner for doing this lame ass chore._

Once Soul entered the laundry room, he took a look at the detergent cap. His face contorted in confusion.

_This thing's small, half a cap won't do anything! A full cap should do the trick._

Soul proceeded to fill the rest of the medium sized cap of the laundry detergent. He poured it into the washer. Not satisfied with the amount of detergent, Soul decided that it needed more.

_Another cap full should do it._

After pouring in yet another cap full, Soul _still_ wasn't happy with the amount.

_Maybe just one more…_

Soul emptied out the cap and nodded in content, "That should do it."

Soul closed the compartment where the detergent goes into, started the washer, and walked back to the couch.

He glanced at the clock, which read one o'clock. He had plenty of time to take a quick nap…

**.**

**XxXxX**

**.**

"Soul, I'm back from work! Did you miss me?" Blair called out loudly, slamming the door behind her.

Soul's head snapped up, waking up from a very much missed nap.

"Huh?" Soul looked up at her drowsily. When he saw it was just Blair, he slammed his head back onto the couch pillow, "God Blair, can you be any louder?"

Blair pouted, "How rude, you didn't say hi."

Rolling his crimson eyes, Soul asked, "What time is it?"

Blair checked her phone, "five to four, why?"

In Soul's sleep ridden mind, it took him a few moments to process that he was supposed to do the laundry. And that Maka was supposed to be home at _four._

His eyes widened, "THE LAUNDRY!" He rushed past Blair, leaving her flabbergasted.

"Does this mean you don't want to play with me?"

Soul busted into the laundry room, his heart shattering at the sight.

The room was completely flooded. And because Soul put way too much detergent into the washer, the washer was over flowing with bubbles.

_Maka's gonna kill me…_

"Soul what's going- Oh." Blair stood there, shocked. Her face broke out in a grin, "It's a bubble wonderland!"

But Soul paid no attention to her. He was too busy gathering up towels and throwing them on the floor trying to clean up the water and bubbles.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, I'm dead. No, everything's fine, I just have to clean this up-!" He froze at the sound of the front door closing and plastic bags shuffling against each other, "Blair, go distract Maka!"

"What, why, this is your mess!"

Soul turned to her, his eyes on fire, "If you don't go distract her, _Death so help me, _I'm going to make sure she finds out about how you made the microwave on fire, and _that's _why it won't work."

Blair's golden eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would, and I will enjoy every second of it."

Blair squeaked and ran out. Soul smirked at his temporary victory when he saw the magical cat greet Maka.

No one liked an angry Maka, whether it was with a flooded laundry room or a screwed up microwave.

Blair skidded to a stop when she saw Maka in the kitchen, arms filled with groceries, "Hey Maka! Do you need any help?"

Maka looked up, "No, I'm fine. I'm just about done anyways." As she said that, she put way a can of tomato sauce in the cupboard. "Done! Now I'll just check on Soul and then I'll finish all of my projects!"

"No, don't do that! He, uh, is in the zone! He is so into it that he'll mess up everything if you check on him!"

Maka raised an eyebrow, "Soul is _enjoying_ the laundry? What's going on?"

Blair looked around uneasily, "I told you, he's just in a laundry induced trance!"

Maka gave her a disbelieving look that made Blair quickly change her tactics, "Okay, I'll admit it, I just want to spend time with you! You're like a sister to me…"

Maka sighed, "While that is very convincing, your soul is telling me otherwise." With that, Maka walked out of the kitchen, towards the laundry room.

_Damn, Soul Perception._

"No Maka, don't go in there!" Blair exclaimed, rushing to block the door.

"Blair, what is it now?" Maka narrowed her eyes, "What did Soul do? And is that… _water _coming from under the door?"

"No, it's just your imagination! Just don't go in there!"

Maka sighed impatiently, "And why can't I go into the laundry room?"

"Uh, because Soul is… naked." Blair was desperately hoping that this shameless tactic would stun her so much, Maka would just walk away.

"…What?"

Blair quickly though of something to say, "He wanted to go ahead and wash his clothes because he was already doing the laundry." She thought for a moment, "And I figured I would spare you the embarrassment of seeing him like that before your… special moment."

Maka's face turned beet red, "Blair, how can you say something like that?!"

"Don't deny it, Maka! It's gonna happen, whether it happens before marriage or after!"

"Blair! We're not even dating!"

"That's gonna happen sooner or later too!"

"BLAIR!"

Soul was listening in to the girls' conversation. He got angry when Blair said he was in the room naked, and then he blushed a little bit when she mentioned… that.

But he was also grateful for the distraction. He figured it was the lesser of the two evils, the other one being that Maka went all kung fu on him for screwing up the laundry.

It's amazing what sheer panic can do. Soul had about a third of the laundry room clear of the bubbly water. He already transferred the clothes into the dryer, so he didn't have to worry about that. Surprisingly, they weren't that covered with bubbles.

He'll dry the many towels he used to clean the floor later.

If Blair kept this up, maybe he will be able to get away with-!

Maka had flung open the door.

"…Soul, why is the floor wet?"

_Crap._

"Uh…" Soul had no excuse that would save him from an early death.

Blair quickly transformed into a cat and ran out of the room. Staying in that room would be very… painful. Why be in the line of fire when you have the opportunity to escape?

Maka's mouth formed a thin line. She walked into the room slowly, accessing the damage. She was breathing deeply, trying to refrain from doing anything too drastic.

Normally, she would have screamed like a banshee about how much of an idiot Soul was and then Maka-Chop him unconscious. Then she would clean up the rest of the mess and drag Soul's sorry butt onto the couch.

But today was _much _different.

Maka was on the verge of ripping her hair out with all of the school work she'd been getting. And the fact that Ox was bragging about how _amazing _all of his projects were… She _needed _to get a perfect grade! On all of them!

And the embarrassment that Blair caused her…

Needless to say, she really didn't want to deal with this.

Shooting a deadly glare at Soul, Maka spat, "You _will _clean this mess up. I have a lot to worry about already and _this _will not be one of them." She stomped out of the room, "And you'll be cooking dinner as well!"

With a faint slam of a door, Maka was out of sight.

Soul stood there, unmoving. He knew Maka will be pissed at him for a while. She didn't even Maka chop him. That was pretty unnerving.

After a few minutes, Soul grumbled, "It's not even my night to cook."

.

**XxXxX**

.

Soul took another one of his shirts from the pile of freshly cleaned cloths and threw it into his hamper. He finally tamed the disaster that was the laundry room and started to "fold" the clothes.

He groaned to himself.

_This is so boring! How can Maka do this without tearing out her hair?_

He then chuckled, "Who am I kidding? She probably enjoys this."

Another shirt, a pair of jeans, some boxers.

…One of Maka's skirts?

Soul shrugged and threw them in a separate pile. He guessed she did both of their laundry together.

Some socks, a shirt, Maka's blouse…

This tedious pattern continued until he came he came across one of Maka's bras.

His breath hitched, holding up the piece of clothing.

It was a decently sized bra, probably a B or a C cup. He honestly didn't care what the size was; he was too mesmerized by the fact that Maka wore anything other than white cotton.

It was a lacy cream colored bra that little pink bows lined up along the bottom. _Definitely _not something he thought Maka would wear. He knew Liz took her shopping one day, but he never would have thought _Victoria's Secret _was one of them; much less Maka actually purchased it!

And when did Maka's chest get so… _big_? He would've noticed a change like _that_… right?

It was like Soul's mind turned off. Pretty soon, one perverted thought lead to another, and he found himself on the floor with blood covering his face, the offending piece of cloth in hand.

"Not cool…"

Soul must have made a lot of noise because Blair peeked her head in the room.

The universe must hate him.

Blair stifled a giggle, "Need a tissue?"

He scowled, cleaning the blood off of his face with a towel he didn't wash yet. He looked at the pile of clothes that he didn't sort. If Maka actually owns a bra like _that_, then what will the rest look like?

What will her _underwear _look like?!

Red eyes wide, he abruptly stood up, "Blair, you finish the laundry. I'll go start dinner."

"What, that's not fair! It's your job to do the laundry!"

"I'm emotionally compromised. How does spaghetti sound?"

* * *

**Some implied Soma because apparently Okubo won't make Soul freaking KISS HER! GAH!**

**I'm not letting this go, guys. _I'M_** **emotionally compromised. For less perverted reasons.**

**But I really hoped you guys liked it! I haven't really updated anything in a long time and I kinda feel guilty...**

**On a totally unrelated note, can you guys think of a totally AWESOME psychic power for Soul to have? It has to be pretty unique and worth bragging about and I have no clue what I should do. PLEASE HELP!**

**And please review! It will make a certain someone really happy! :-) **


End file.
